The Wanted: Lie to Me one shot
by angelicaaaSx3
Summary: Sometimes when you can't handle telling the truth, you've just gotta lie.  Fanfic I wrote for my friend Abigail!


We were fighting again, Tom and I. I hated it when we faught. We were best friends. We have been all our lives. I was in love with him half the time, but I never had the courage to tell him. But I was alright with that. Because I knew that if I told him and the whole thing didn't work out, it would be awkward for a really long time. Besides, he'd never fall for me. He always dated the popular, pretty girls in school. That wasn't the kind of girl I was. I was more of the, study hard kind. I always helped him in school with his studies and he tried to convince me to go on blind dates but I always refused.  
>"We never had this kind of problem with the girls I dated, what makes Melissa so different?" He yelled. We were in his appartment, but like most fights, I knew it would end up on the quite street outside his apartment building. We were already slowly making our way to the front door.<br>"I don't know," I said. _But I did know. It was because I had finally snapped, I could no longer bare to see him dating the girls he dated when he deserved so much better. _"She just doesn't seem like the kind of girl you'd date." _What? What kind of thing to say was _that_?  
><em>"What? I always date girls like her, what are you going on about?" He asked confused. "But what about _you_, huh, Abigail?"  
>"What do you <em>mean<em>, what about me?" I asked a little hurt.  
>"You and Dylan. You always told me you wouldn't wanna date a douchebag popular guy. You always say how you'd never wanna date a guy who ignores you completely when he's around his friends. Well newsflash, Abigail, Dylan is everything you told me you never wanted." He explained.<br>"Ugh!" I slammed the front door shut as I left.  
>"Don't you walk out on me now, Abigail. Not again," Tom said as he followed me down the stairs.<br>"What would it matter to you? You have Melissa anyway, what would you need me for?" I said as I continued down the stairs.  
>"Because you're my best friend!" He said and we were on the empty road in the night. A scene too familiar to anyone living nearby. The road was never really used often since we lived in a place where it was all appartment buildings.<br>"But that's all I'll ever be," I said softly.  
>"But you're not just any best friend. You're the <em>only <em>friend that stuck with me through _everything_. Through all the times I wasted being upset over breakups that didn't deserve the care I gave. Whenever I needed a friend, you always stopped whatever you were doing, no matter how important it was, to help me out. You've been with me through it all, and when The Wanted got more fame, you helped keep my head down. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be some cocky bastard everyone hates," he added with a chuckle.  
>And then there was thunder. Really loud thunder.<br>"Now," he said walking closer to me. "Tell me. What's wrong. The _truth_, Abigail. The truth this time."  
>"I don't know if I can tell you the truth," my voice shook.<br>"Then..." he trailed. "Then lie to me," he said.  
>I knew what I had to do.<br>"Tom, I frickin' hate you," I said and rain started pouring.  
>He smiled a huge adorable smile and said. "Well I hate you too, Abigail," and leaned in to kiss me.<br>"Get in here, kids! Or you'll catch a cold!" We heard a voice too familiar. It was Mrs Hafely, who lived on the appartment diving my floor from Tom's in our building. We laughed and we ran back into the building.  
>"What about Melissa?" I asked.<br>"Broke up with her last night," he stated. "And Dylan?"  
>"Ended it this morning," I giggled.<br>"Can you stay the night?" He said when he walked me to my appartment door.  
>"I'd love to, but I can't. I have to clean the place up, my parents are coming over tomorrow, remember?"<br>"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and kissed me one last time before walking up the stairs to his appartment, that would be right above mine if Mrs. Hafely hadn't been living there when we bought our appartments.  
>I shut the door behind me and leaned against it as I pushed my wet hair back. I knew I was probably gonna wake up with a cold the next morning if I didn't shower that minute, but it didn't matter because I had my dream kiss in the rain with the guy of my dreams.<p>

**The end. **  
>Hope you liked it, Abby! xx<p> 


End file.
